


【刺客信条】船歌（谢伊X海尔森）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 02:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 我们这些喝醉的水手该做些什么黎明打破夜的沉寂!





	1. Chapter 1

1 

_“想必在座的各位应该已经知道谢伊·寇马克对于美洲殖民地的重要性了。所以今后我们的议题，是需要在现阶段的记忆层面上继续深……”贝格还没有将今后的探索方向说完，就被一个女声所打断，维奥莱特捋了捋鬓边垂下头发将笔从自己的耳廓后面取下来，褐色的眼睛里满是不解：“还需要深入？难道呆头鹅上传的大清洗片段还不足以戳中刺客们的死穴？”_

_“视频的确可以造成一定的震慑，不过我们探寻谢伊的记忆不是单单为了震慑，还需要发现更多有价值的东西。V，你也知道谢伊的独特性，通过Helix收集的数据，说不定可以获取关于他十几年空白生平的情报。”_

_“可是抢救下来谢伊的记忆碎片本来就非常少。据我们现在所有的信息来了看，甚至没有人提起过他。如果想单从Helix入手更多情报也不可能，因为谢伊的记忆还没有完整到能被列入玩家可选择的选单内。”维奥莱特看起来认真了不少，一改之前半开玩笑的口气，她思索了片刻转向梅兰妮，“或者我们可以从别的地方入手……可是这就出现了一个奇怪的现象，既然谢伊对殖民地如此重要，为什么海尔森的日记，或者其他圣殿成员的手稿里没有任何记载提到过这个人？”_

_一个研究员此时补充：“其实有理由相信海尔森曾经对谢伊有过评价，因为大团长的日记不止一本，目前我们所掌握最完整的那本内容包含殖民地几处庄园的营生与各种杂物的进出口；而对于各圣殿成员的职责与评价，他则单独整理。”维奥莱特点点头示意对方继续，“在大团长根据地的地下室发现了好些重要的资料，其中详细记载了爱德华·布雷多克、查尔斯·李、尼古拉斯·毕德尔等等的信息。”_

_会议室演示屏上出现了海尔森手稿的影印版——文字朝一个方向倾斜，虽然书写体显得有些花哨，但是可以清晰地辨认出每一个单词——随着幻灯片一张一张向后翻动，字迹开始有所不同，明显海尔森的日记中还夹着其他东西，用现在的话来说，应该是那些受到大团长评估的圣殿骑士们的报告与来信，其中不乏夹杂着一些武器的设计图、某个海岛要塞的地形进攻路线、行刺目标之类的；不过令人意外的是，甚至还有大量的只有几小节组成的小调曲谱和胸章之类的装饰——海尔森不像是会收集这些无聊东西的人，但是谁又能正真知道一个三百年前就去世的人的喜好呢？_

_维奥莱特的眼球随着资料左右转动：“不是，不是，也不是这个……该死的，我们肯定漏掉了哪儿。”她沉默了一会儿挥手示意数据分析员，“《孤独之鹰》资料片已经发布了一段时间，去看看是否有玩家产生了出血效应。_ _呆头鹅你继续体验谢伊的记忆片段，是否有什么疏漏的地方。目前先这样安排，你看怎么样？”_

_贝格首肯。_

 

※※※

 

将阿森纳堡交给谢伊来管理这件事使男人多少有些始料未及。随后当吉斯特同他介绍房间的安排时，谢伊便发现并不算全全接管（他只是占据了最大的那栋建筑，其余的管理权任然属于骑士团），充其量不过是在纽约多了个新的落脚点——顺便，当然是顺便，或多或少有机会接触一点纽约圣殿骑士们运转的经济流通网。

“这是你的房间，船长。温暖，干燥，足够大，而且不会摇摇晃晃。”吉斯特有些故意地摇动肩膀，模仿在船上遇见大风浪时保持平衡的滑稽模样，看到谢伊被自己逗得发笑，便先于对方一步打开门，将缠着棕色皮革的钥匙朝着谢伊眼前晃了晃，“船长先生，是否现在就要检阅您的新女士？要知道她可是全阿森纳堡中最优雅的一位。”

“当然，我的大副先生。”谢伊摆出了“请”的姿势，随着吉斯特进入房间。

阿森纳堡的主室比谢伊想的要大上许多，由厅房、收藏间、以及里卧租成。房顶特别高，如果用木板可以再隔开单独做一层阁楼；四周贴着有些剥落的墙纸，不过好在时常有人清扫，虽然纸片无力地垂下一角，可上面没有一点灰尘；厅房里放着船队模拟图与棋子，银行存储箱在角落堆放；壁炉正烧着几根长原木，在火堆里发出噼噼啪啪的声音；收藏间比达文波特庄园地下室的更加花哨，正中间摆着几组柜子，谢伊看见其中甚至还莫琳根号的模型；里卧和收藏间差不多大小，不过因为放置着些许家具，空间略显狭小。

“大致就是这样。”吉斯特弹了弹自己的帽檐，“浴室在外头，佣人会带你过去。船员们会另外安置在城堡其余空宿舍里。”

“那么你呢？”

“我？二楼。船长先生，要知道威克斯阁下、约翰逊阁下、还有大团长，我们在阿森纳堡都有自己的房间。”吉斯特摘下帽子拿在手中，朝谢伊点了点头，“晚安船长。”

“晚安，吉斯特。”

纽约，家乡。

谢伊对“家乡”的感念十分混沌，这份模糊感源自于他素未谋面的母亲与过早辞世的父亲，就像一个从未见过宝石的人，无论旁人将其描绘的多么璀璨，可是他终究无法了解其中的美丽。他靠在床头努力回想记忆中的纽约是什么样的，却无奈地发现自己能想起的片段少的可怜。不过这没关系，自己有的是时间去城市里转一转。谢伊想，作为一个新晋圣殿骑士，目前他肩上的任务并不繁重。

圣殿骑士与刺客。

乔治·门罗与前导师达文波特。

雪天逃亡已经远去，肩头的枪伤早已愈合，过去的日子在海潮的晃动中被新的事物取代，谢伊就这样坐着，一动不动。过了好一会儿他才吹灭了油灯。阿森纳堡的外头就是港口，海水拍打在莫琳根号重型船板上，波涛的声音与海风一起透过窗隙吹进房间，床周围的帷幔拍打着床架。谢伊将脸埋进松软的枕头，所有的思绪如同蓄在洗手池的浑水，沿着黑洞洞的水口螺旋着打转儿，很快便流淌了干净。

从海波的漂泊再到陆地的安稳，身体尚未习惯如此转变。第二天阳光还没来得及照进房间，他就醒了。在室内的盥洗池将自己收拾干净后，谢伊便想去厨房找点吃的。

厨娘热情地准备了一大盘食物还有现煮的咖啡，本想替谢伊端到餐厅，却被男人拒绝了。他谢过厨娘，本想边走边吃，但是迎上对方不赞同的眼神后，只得乖乖走到餐厅。胖胖的女士使谢伊想起来卡西迪太太，对方悉心的照顾至今还历历在目，谢伊突然觉得有必要近期去看看芬尼根夫妇，不知道巴里最近身体怎么样。他正做着今日计划，却发现已经有人先一步坐在了桌台边。

“早安，寇马克阁下。”

“早安，大团长。”短暂的寒暄过后，海尔森又将注意力移回到了早餐。

这稍稍让谢伊有些无所适从，他不知道这份不适是来源于自己对大团长的敬畏还是来自于傻乎乎站着的自己。谢伊看着手里的托盘与咖啡，犹豫了片刻将东西放在了海尔森对面的桌上。拖开凳子相对而坐。

谢伊用叉子刺戳着煎蛋凝固的蛋黄，他瞟了瞟对面大团长的情况，对方似乎快吃完了，盘子里只剩下半截炸面包和些许碎屑。海尔森没发现谢伊在偷瞄自己，端起红茶正在看手边的报纸。海尔森的餐桌素养很高，你别指望他能和吉斯特一样边吃着东西，还能说上五六十个笑话。

早餐时间是沉默的，只有纸张翻动的声音才让外头的人些许窥得餐厅之中的食客在做什么。

谢伊几乎是囫囵吞地把早餐倒进喉咙里，当最后一口咖啡下肚，他放下杯子，发现海尔森正用种饶有兴趣的眼神直直地看着他。谢伊条件反射地去摸自己的脸，以为上面粘着面包的碎屑，随即海尔森开口，嘴角同时露出了一道不易察觉的弧度。“寇马克阁下，”那人的音调平稳如尚未睡醒的海洋，但是常年和大海打交道的谢伊比谁都清楚里头蕴含着的威严与不可抗拒，“给你半小时，待会儿我们出去一趟。”

在路上，海尔森才告诉谢伊，他俩此次是为了当地黑帮而出动。

“这种乌合之众本不需要我们去处理，交给英军就能对付。”海尔森走在谢伊的左侧，始终保持了一臂的距离，“不过他们最近开始影响到了圣殿的贸易生意。我们有理由怀疑这一切是因为刺客组织在背后搞鬼。”

从海尔森的讲述中，谢伊得知了对方口中的贸易生意是什么——毛皮、建筑原料、烟草与酒精——这与谢伊的预计也八九不离十。当运输队几次三番地遭到当地黑帮的打劫与骚扰、送货平民失踪，尸体被藏在隐秘的地方、而作为城市守卫的英军又束手无策之时，海尔森便决定亲自出马，将威胁全部铲除干净。

两人将任务的时间定为两个月。路线从格林威治出发途经国王农场、东村、史代文森农场、再沿着海滨线来到曼哈顿下城，海尔森在纽约的地图上画了顺时针的圈，两人将沿着弯弯的弧度最后回到格林威治。

铲除任务很顺利，不过当他们行至海滨区，那里黑帮营寨的规模在两人的意料之外。黑帮占据了距离港口附近的几处开阔的广场集市，已经有四个据点被捣毁的消息自然也传到了海滨势力的耳中，街上巡逻人数明显比其他都多，大概有不少是从别的地方调过来的。

地面探查似乎不太可能，海尔森便建议从高处观察营寨的具体格局，谢伊表示赞成。当海尔森悄无声息地将屋顶上埋伏的狙击手解决掉后，发现不远处的谢伊向自己打出了这里没问题的手势。海尔森正想指示下一步计划，只见谢伊沿着屋顶助跑了一段，在寂静的夜里，鞋底在瓦片上发出的敲打声异常清脆，他腿脚用力，顷刻间便已蹲在了距离自己最近一棵树的枝丫上。

“大团长，您可以从这里看清营寨的分部。”谢伊转身对着正站在不远处屋顶上的海尔森示意，“您真的不上来看看吗？”虽然他心里明白海尔森势必不会像自己那样毫无风度的上树，他的大团长明明身手了得，却对爬树以及在藤蔓中穿行显得为难至极。

夜风徐徐吹过，并未为谢伊带来对方的答复。只见海尔森身着披风的身形在屋檐的边缘晃动着，衣服被风吹开，像一双柔美的深色翅膀展开，随后大团长纵身朝地面跃下。谢伊拨开遮住视线的树枝分叉，海尔森正半蹲在一片低矮的灌木丛中，他的身下不知何时躺着一个男人。那人的脸歪斜嘴巴大张，小股黑色的液体正喷溅而出，打湿了周围的小圆叶片。从对方橘色的兜帽与衣物来看，此人极有可能属于混杂于黑帮刺客团体。

警惕的电流从脚底直冲上谢伊的大脑，他没有发现那个刺客，直至刚才海尔森出手，他不知道刺客从何而来，是跟踪他们一路至此，还是仅仅呆在草丛里伺机守株待兔？但是现在，对方的阴谋都结束了。

海尔森没有站起身，他继续蹲在那具尸体旁，在确认对方完全死透后，才抬起头朝着婆娑树影中的谢伊伸出左手食指，似笑非笑地将手指贴在唇边。

谢伊发现自己似乎能清晰地看见海尔森的灰色眼睛，瞳孔向四周辐射出一道道冰碎裂的条纹；大团长总是紧皱的眉头舒展开来，严厉的棱角从他身上剥落；似乎被包裹在一层月光的雾霭中，那些光落下来，又变成了白色的松脂将海尔森淹没，将他的举动凝固成了谢伊心里永恒的模样。

 

_结果直到很久很久以后，谢伊握着莫琳根号的主舵航行于红湾堡区域，望着月下布满裂痕的皑皑冰川才终于意识到了，自己在那时开始已经爱慕着海尔森的事实。_


	2. Chapter 2

海滨区的黑帮虽然固若金汤，但是在两位优秀的圣殿骑士面前，抵抗显得徒劳又可笑。当谢伊将黑帮旗帜丢进火盆烧毁后便四散逃离溃不成军。之后的事就显得顺理成章，谢伊倚靠着仓库门，看着黑帮成员个个被羁押逮捕，工人们进进出出开始拆卸架得乱七八糟的防御板，海尔森则在不远处将营寨的管理权交回给英军，几个军人摸样的家伙朝大团长致敬。交接完毕后海尔森来到营寨的一处改建成房间的仓库，掏出随身携带的本子，压在桌子上记录起来。谢伊知道海尔森有随时笔记的习惯——国王农场的猎狐点、东村野兔出没的田埂、需要整修的房屋与能收取赋税的金额，男人事无巨细地全部记录下来。

“谢伊，过来。”海尔森招招手示意谢伊靠近，低着头用手指着尚未干透的字迹，“这虽然只是个比较基础的账簿，但是记录目前纽约的产业足够用，日后如有其他贸易你可以继续补充。”

“您怎么知道草丛里有刺客？”

海尔森没料到谢伊会问这个问题。他抬起头，因为谢伊的胡扯显得有些不满：“这件事很重要吗？”不过看到谢伊脸上认真的表情时，海尔森的语调不由地缓和了起来，“当你和他们打过足够多的交道后自然会识破。”

“可是这就是最矛盾的地方，”谢伊说，“您应该很清楚我曾经师从于谁。”

“没错，你是阿基里斯的学生，过去也是一名刺客。但至始至终你的信念主导着你的行为，于是可以认定现在的你并不会了解偏离教条的人的行为与习惯。”海尔森补充，“因为你只学会了刺客的技巧，并没有触及到内部腐烂的核心。好了，别再想了，谢伊。有些事时间一长你自然会明白。怎么，你看起来好像不是很满意。”

“不，当然不，正相反，我很感激您为我做的一切。”经过近两个月的朝夕相处，谢伊在面对海尔森时手脚都不知道该放哪儿的局促感消失了，他甚至能通对方说上几句俏皮话，当然程度虽不及自己同吉斯特在一起的时候，可两人的关系也融洽了不少，“为了表达敬意，我想请大团长去酒吧喝一杯，您意下如何？”

出乎意料，大团长不置可否。

只是结果两人并未遂愿。

大概谢伊进酒吧的时候多看了两眼站在门口的法国士兵；也有可能是某位女侍给了他一个飞吻；或者他的长相实在是不讨喜，一记老拳夹着空气就砸向谢伊的后脑。从小就和朋友到处滋事打架的谢伊自然也不是省油的灯，以一敌四非但没有吃亏，反而把尝试挑衅的家伙们全部揍趴下了，只是苦了酒吧老板，几个空木桶和几套桌椅遭了殃，摔碎的玻璃与饮料液体弄得满地狼藉。老板在吧台后面气地发抖，就算谢伊丢下了一袋钱，也只是指着他支支吾吾半天没吐出一句连贯的话来。深知又闯祸了谢伊赔了个不是，立刻拉着正处在看戏状态的海尔森快步绕过还在地上呻吟不停的法军士兵溜出了酒吧。

“谢伊。”海尔森的口气中带着笑，并不是真的有意责备对方。

“等等，大团长，问题可不在于我。不管是我还是别人，只要看不顺心，那些流氓都会和人干架的。”当语速变得快起来，谢伊的爱尔兰口音便显得非常明显，他舌头打着卷，有些单词又被奇怪地捋平，海尔森听着都有些费劲。“不过喝酒大概泡汤了，大团长，我们还是回旅馆整……”谢伊的声音戛然而止，目光聚焦到不远处一棵大树的枝杈上。

海尔森顺着谢伊的目光，同样看到了枝杈上卡着的玩意儿，似乎是一张纸，但是为什么会嵌在那儿就不得而知了。

“那是什么？”“请您在这儿等我。”两人几乎同时开口，谢伊最后的音节还没说完已经朝着树的方向奔去，只见对方灵活地爬上离最粗壮树干的房屋屋顶，紧接着纵身一越跳至大树上。谢伊沿着树枝朝着那张纸移动。说来也奇怪，黑夜里突然刮起一阵风，眼看就要够到的纸竟然被吹地哗哗作响，谢伊指尖尚未来得及触及到它卷起的边角，纸张便乘着风开始朝前飞去。它很快就飘离了大树，正向着海尔森身边的房顶方向移动。海尔森没有再思索过多，本能地抬起左手，袖箭出鞘，割断了身边吊着木块的升降机，木块的重量瞬间将海尔森带离地面，当他双脚触碰到屋顶的边缘，立刻用左臂勾住木架，身体向半空探出，转瞬之间只见他右手食指与中指已经夹住了那张纸片。

当谢伊爬上大团长所在的屋顶时，对方已将手中的纸片反反复复看了个透彻：“一张歌谱值得你那么大动干戈？谢伊，你可真会给自己找乐子。”

谢伊抓了抓头：“船员们总和我抱怨，要是谁再敢在甲板上唱天佑女王，那么非得把这个人丢下海不可。”他瞟了一眼歌词，突然就笑了出来，也明白了为什么海尔森的脸色为何有些别扭，“该让莫琳根合唱队换换曲子了。”

“于是你准备撤下女王陛下，然后换成这种歌？”

“是啊。比这首更烂的我也收集过，”谢伊向海尔森道过谢，将乐谱收到口袋里。“它们很粗鲁，内容也低俗，可是一但在甲板上唱起来，大家总显得特别快乐。”

“那么下次提醒我，要是有机会坐莫琳根号，一定得让你的船员们闭嘴。”

“哦不，大团长阁下，我执意邀请您来聆听。”

他们开着不着调的玩笑，回到暂宿的旅店。谢伊很快就注意到某个对自己而言非常具有吸引力的细枝末节——海尔森笑之前会稍稍低下头，三角形的帽子洒下影子，微笑便在混沌不明的灰暗中转瞬即逝。谢伊望着海尔森脸上尚未被遮蔽的浅窝，便能想象对方嘴边两条浅浅的皱纹、薄唇、随后是鼻梁、灰色眼睛、以及同自己一样扎着红色皮绳的黑发。新任圣殿骑士强迫自己移开视线，开始有些心不在焉，这份吸引力从纽约所有的黑帮营寨被铲除，到海尔森返回了自己美洲殖民地总部之后任然持续着。

圣殿大团长与团员之间的联系看似松散，实则紧密。无论莫琳根号行驶于何处，只要谢伊停靠于某个尚有人生息的地方，他总会第一时间感受到海尔森阁下就站在自己身后：有时是报童递出的一张短笺、有时是酒保的耳语、有时又变成了一小卷挂在信鸽脚爪上的当地寻宝图。他曾对怀疑通风报信的人是吉斯特，旁侧敲击这位总是陪在身边的大副，是否是对方将自己的行踪汇报给大团长，结果吉斯特也被弄得是一头雾水。

吉斯特的嫌疑被排除了，那么由此看来，海尔森先生大概真的是被洞察之父所格外偏爱之人吧。

既然被大团长如此关心，谢伊便开始着手将自己的所见所闻以及已经探明情况岛屿、补给点、以及军堡的情况完整记录下来，在得到海尔森口信的同时把自己的那一份记录转交出去。没有人知道谢伊与大团长之间其实有着密切的交流，也更加无法查明他们相互联络的手段。就连几乎是形影不离的大副吉斯特，也仅仅只是知道谢伊最近一反常态养成了写日志的习惯而已。

在所有收到的情报中，谢伊最是偏爱于手稿——纸页上潦草的短句与暗语构成了唯有双方才明白的密码锁，谢伊持有打开它的钥匙，由海尔森赐予的信任使他体会到了安心与被需要的责任，有序排列的字母活脱脱是一丝不苟的大团长本人、连同从笔尖淌落化开的墨水污渍也变成了美妙的图画。他反复地阅读，想从中觅取各种对于形势与对自己有利的信息、从中探寻些有关海尔森的近况，从中寻觅到他的所思所想。

始终处于探寻窥伺的状况一直持续到海尔森再次登上莫琳根号。

圣殿骑士得到情报，北极发现了先行者神殿。为了抢在刺客的前面将伊甸残片保护起来，刚击败海东青号的谢伊立马调转船头将正在圣约翰休整的海尔森接上，共同踏上了前往先行者神殿的征程。

沿着路易斯堡向北，莫琳根女神驶入红湾堡时，大片的冰粒夹着冷冽的风暴开始袭击了他们。吉斯特建议船只先去红湾堡较为西面的路易斯波特城避难——虽然地势不如哈伯迪普三面环山——但相比在恶劣环境中贸然前行，安全的陆地与城镇可以为后期提供必要的保障。

只是很可惜，他们无法到达那里。西风越吹越大，雪与冰粒扫过甲板，打着海面与冰山，不给海域留下一丝还有生命的痕迹，这里比无人的炙热沙漠更加使人恐惧，比渊薮更加漆黑。谢伊没有，也无法听从吉斯特的建议，顶着风雪紧紧握着船舵，稳住不断偏离航道的船只继续北上，同时命令船员将前炮架起，装填。

在北大西洋的怀抱中，叱咤一时的六级风帆战舰渺小得几乎不值一提，女神像在黑色海水中浮沉，红色风帆刚露出边角，巨浪又张开了手掌试图将船只攒住。帆布被狂风推动着前进，莫琳根号摇摇晃晃地靠着破冰器撞开滑落的冰片，尚未摆正船身，谢伊的射击命令紧随其后。比折磨西西弗斯还要大的巨型雪石被前炮炸开，冰山裂开了一道道蛛网的缺口，随后无数大型的碎冰从上坠落，掉在海里形成一股外推的大潮。西风没有停歇，在海潮的作用下，船行速度渐渐缓慢下来。谢伊抓紧宝贵的机会，将莫琳根号驶入赛菲尔一处弱风的港湾。

赛菲尔本是一个四面被巨型冰山环绕的地方，直到被谢伊炸开入口后，它才迎来了百年中又一群狼狈的访客。那里除了沉船残骸与严寒之外，别无它物。高高的冰山阻挡西吹的狂风，虽然大雪依旧纷纷扬扬掉在人们的头发上，但是相比先前的惊涛骇浪，微微晃动的海湾着实温柔不少。莫琳根号的锚下在靠东侧的那座冰山边上。透过雪帘，所有水手都诧异地看见在他们右侧有一艘断成了几节的巨大战舰：她有些年头了，式样古老，少说也是几百年前的产物，风帆旗帜无踪可寻，粗长的桅杆指向两座山中间井口般的夜空，严寒已使木头变得晶莹，成为了不朽的雕塑。

他们将在这破地方呆到风暴停歇。


	3. Chapter 3

谢伊将船员们分成几组，指挥分配了轮流巡夜与清理桅杆积雪的工作，吉斯特让谢伊去睡个好觉，今晚的轮班交给自己就行。谢伊本想开口分担一些事务工作，吉斯特朝他使了个眼色示意还有个大人物在船长室呆着呢。谢伊只能作罢，口头关照了自家大副和几个水手后，快步走回了船长室。

起初，海尔森似乎并不想呆在船长室——大团长的身份会使得一切善意的亲近与忠诚，在别有用心的流言里被曲解为猜忌与阴谋——他比谁都清楚，自己的身后有多少双眼睛，有多少人在蠢蠢欲动伺机而动，但是当海尔森知道莫琳根号下层是放满三层床架的水手通铺宿舍与储物间之后，有些吃惊；接下来又得知全莫琳根号完整又具有一定私密性的房间只有船长大副各自的房间后更加哭笑不得。

谢伊对此的解释也合情合理——他需要更多的空间安放弹药与贸易物资，在经济利益面前，舒适与隐私自然是要做出一定的让步。

于是此时此刻，海尔森坐在船长室的大书桌后，蜷在一起的羊皮卷轴像小山般堆在男人两侧，他没有理会，也没有为谢伊整理，只是将其扫到不碍事的地方，清理出一块够自己办公的区域，在桌上放了自己随身携带的记事本，还有一杯红茶。后者完全是就地取材，谢伊的船上向来存有大量的贵重品，尤其当海尔森知道对方在几个法军补给营地捞了个盆满钵满之后。大团长自然没有同他客气，当谢伊回到船舱时，海尔森正端起杯子用勺子搅拌着从仓库搜刮来的糖。谢伊满头满肩都是尚未融化的落雪，脸上也粘着不少，发白的眉毛下面，那双有些湿漉漉的眼睛含着笑意正看着海尔森。

海尔森用勺子舀起将尚未化掉的糖堆，抖了抖手腕，褐色锥形山很快又塌陷了；若是现在谢伊朝自己走来，海尔森丝毫不怀疑那些冰凉的雪片就会落到自己的身上。看来两者还有些许相似的地方。好在谢伊并不会那么冒失，他在门前将雪片拍掉的同时，注意到不少雪花从门缝被吹进了里屋，随手抄起一条不知道从哪里缴获的海盗船旗帜把门缝塞了个严实。于是现在船长室里只有谢伊，大团长还有风暴也无法撼动的温暖了。

“外面风雪太大，我们得在赛菲尔呆上一段时间了。”谢伊的瞳孔在柔和的光照下略略扩大，细密的睫毛使他的眼神里流动着温暖的神色，“等到暴雪停下。”

“那你思考好了日后去北极的路线了吗？现在我们可是落在了刺客后面，阿基里斯说不定明天就要犯下同样的罪行与错误。”

“我了解阿基里斯的性格，他永远谨慎小心，不会冒不必要的风险。 ”谢伊顿了顿，“就海东青号转移注意力与最近的气候来看，刺客的舰队最多比我们快上半天，现在应该同样遇见了这场风暴，正躲在某处休整。在这种天气里就算是达格达*也不会出海。”（*爱尔兰神话达努神族中的“众神之父”）谢伊走到书桌边，拿起被海尔森扫到手边的地图，开始向海尔森吐露自己的打算：“若要说行进路线，我准备将赛菲尔的北部的脆弱冰山用迫击炮打碎，从这道天然海道出发，绕过米兰达号沉船的暗礁区域，直达圣安东尼做最后的补给。再贴着海岸线像北移动。若是遇到刺客伏击船只，以大陆海岸线为倚靠，再将其带入东面的沉船地一并解决。如果并没有伏击就可以直接北上，只要离开红湾堡的势力范围，到时就算红湾堡总督在刺客的煽动下派舰队追击也没用，莫琳根的速度与破冰能力他们比不过。”

海尔森对谢伊的计划并无任何评价，他只是朝男人投向短暂的一瞥：“若是你做好了周全的准备，那我相信你。”

“不只是我，”他绕到椅背后，手搭在海尔森的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了两下，“您也该相信我的莫琳根女士。”

“谢伊，别得寸进尺。”虽然这样斥责，但海尔森并没有将烦人精赶走，甚至总是视为机密的记事本都没合起来，只是抖了抖肩膀示意还有记录工作要做，别来打扰自己。

谢伊视线越过大团长黑色的头发，看着对方记事本上的内容：“天空女神的传说、指引、与其背后的神秘护甲？您在整理我的报告？可我不明白，您大可像处理其他成员的文件一样将信纸夹在本子里。”说到这儿他突然有些心虚，童年对于学业的荒芜使谢伊在文书的处理上能力不及查尔斯·李，同乔治·门罗与大团长相比更是望尘莫及。

海尔森没有回头看谢伊：“缺乏归纳的信息有效度等于散沙。我欣赏你对于情报的敏锐度与准确性，每次送来的羊皮纸我都看完了，加以整合一定可以发挥更大的价值。但是还要请你多加努力，”海尔森弯曲右手的食指，用指节敲了敲子目录下的空白处，“关于天空女神与奥奈达人传说的讯息，以及你所提到的神柱位置都缺了不少。”

“我明白我的职责，大团长阁下。”谢伊松开手，“但是现在您该休息了。”

海尔森起身，椅背发出一声撞到肉体的闷响，他也照样没有回头，径直走向用长毡布围起的简易浴室。待热水将男人行船的劳顿都洗去后，海尔森发现谢伊已将床铺收拾妥当——从男人入住船长室的第一天，他就对唯一的那张大床非常不满；谢伊则耸耸肩表示不介意把床让出来，去大副室和吉斯特开始一场抢床大战，海尔森自然不会由着谢伊胡闹，他妥协了。

贴着书架的双人床上的被子被整齐地铺好，上头加盖了一张厚厚的白色皮毛，看起来似乎是谢伊信件里提到过北极熊类身上的。水温带来的热度来得快去的也快，海尔森穿着睡衣同谢伊擦身而过，钻进被子中里去了。

见大团长准备就寝，谢伊熄灭了舱房内的油灯。

布料因为寒冷，摸起来有种湿漉漉的错觉，海尔森将熊皮拉至肩膀把自己裹成了一个茧。他聆听着黑暗中的脚步，水从高处落下，以及流动的声音，布料与人体摩擦的窸窣，接着脚步声重新响起来。身边的床褥凹陷下去，一具温暖的躯体带着空气中的冷风侵入到海尔森的私人空间，他本能地背过身向边上靠，一只抚上后颈的手又使海尔森停住了。那只手抚摸着海尔森未用发绳束起的头发，将落在枕头上的长发都拨弄到海尔森肩头才满意；手的主人顺着海尔森的手臂移至侧腰，在那块凹地稍作稍作停留，便又向下滑轻轻地搭在对方的腹部。热气喷洒在海尔森后颈，熟悉的嘴唇匆匆经过后在皮肤上留下一块抹不掉的温情——他身后的男人餍足地又用手揽了揽靠向自己的大团长。船舱里非常安静，似乎是皮草柔软的绒毛、是人体散发出的温度、是呼吸带起缓如波浪起伏的躯体，它们混合在一起构成了浑然不可分割的静谧。

在暖洋洋的包裹中，海尔森睡着了。

 

船长室的窗帘很厚，不知是谁的手掀开了帘子，白昼与夜晚交接之际的悠悠蓝光投在被薄冰覆盖的玻璃上，模糊成纯色的万花筒。床上的两人温存着，熊皮起伏似乎真的有只毛绒绒的生物在船长室里酣睡。昨夜的温情从被褥的开口中漫延离去，流进家具的阴影里，暧昧地充满房间每个角落。海尔森推了推谢伊，示意对方快点让开。

房间里又充斥着人类活动的生气。干巴巴的黑面包不是什么值得细细品味的美食，海尔森对英式早餐稍作怀念，快速将面包解决掉，像往常一样他泡了杯红茶，来调节嘴里奇怪的口感。谢伊自然没大团长那么讲究，用过早餐后便开始在海尔森身边转悠——他替大团长捋通了披在肩头并有些打结的长发；拿上梳子与红绳子将发辫一丝不苟地扎牢——海尔森没有问过谢伊这样做的理由，谢伊动手前也从未征得海尔森的许可，在静默之中，似山上流淌而下的化雪般自然。

海尔森从位置上站起，转身看了看谢伊，伸手替对方整了整有些起皱的衣领。船长先生浓密的睫毛使他的棕色眼睛有种甜蜜柔滑的神色，有些傻气的微笑使他的唇角上扬，露出一排洁整的牙齿，他同样深色的眉毛，使海尔森想起自己儿时从父亲那里得到的海狸皮帽子。“走吧，还愣着做什么。”

两人来到室外，甲板上还有几个水手忙忙碌碌地清理从桅杆与帆杆上掉落的雪块，还有一些人在检查铁箍是否被冻坏，吉斯特看见谢伊来了，打了个招呼就回去补觉。

老天并没有为难圣殿骑士们太久，待到中午时分，虽还有飘雪，风暴基本已经停歇。

谢伊打算让船只与忙活了一晚上的水手们修整到天黑后再出发——于是，在目前的空白时间内，谢伊准备同海尔森一起踏上赛菲尔的冰面——先前接到船员报告，那艘被冰山冻住的大船船舱里似乎有东西在发光。

“您认为，发光物体是先行者圣物的可能性会有多少。”

“并不大。至少圣殿目前没有收到过任何表明在这个沉船冰山岛上有圣物的证据。那些光，很有可能只是你的水手们在长时间的白色环境中看走眼了。 ”

船只的残骸上都包裹一层滑溜溜的冰，像武装了一身晶莹的铠甲。谁都没有继续说话，专心致志地对付着散发寒气的攀援物，等二人都平安踏上稍显倾斜的甲板时，谢伊才再度开口：“可能最后我们会找到一个锁头都生锈的箱子，里面有一些发霉的可可豆或者个金币。说实话其实我并不指望，也不在乎能在这里找到什么。”他踢开脚边已经破损的柳条箱，已经完全生锈的剑掉在甲板上发出不小的回音，“我爱的只是寻找的过程而已。”

“你若没有加入骑士团，大概会是个很棒的探险家。”海尔森的口气并没有夹带着平时惯有的挖苦，相反似乎还有点感慨，“如果我的父亲遇到这种事，他可是要骂骂咧咧上好几天。”他一边笑一边又带着怀念的口吻补充道，“海盗们的坏脾气，我猜。”

海尔森不怎么提起他的父亲，不管是作为刺客的，还是海盗的爱德华。谢伊所知道的，大多都是从他人口中所听来的捕风之言，突然他很想问问海尔森一些关于爱德华·肯威的往事，听听那位叱咤加勒比海的传奇与神话，但是转念一想，无论从立场或者礼数来看自己的要求突兀而莽撞。

海尔森突然出声，把谢伊的心思给拉了回来。“谢伊，过来。”只见被锁在船舱中的是一套古老的铠甲，胸前白底红色的八角十字已经明显告知了在场的人此物来历。谢伊踱到铠甲前，带着手套的手擦了擦足有半件胸甲一样大的盘状锁头，很快发现钥匙孔的形状同自己无意间收集到的圣殿骑士徽记吻合。谢伊将那些金属块从兜里拿出来，发现完全吻合，只可惜自己并没有收集齐全部，锁芯偏转一个略小的弧度，便又停止了。

谢伊本想叫帮手过来将装有铠甲的小半间船舱拆卸出来让莫琳根号连着锁头一并带走，但经海尔森的提点后发现自己的想法太过简单，这艘靠着冰冻屹立在海面上的残骸，没有容纳水手们的空间，而贸然拆除铠甲与船舱相连的部分，难保不会启动自毁的机关，把这件难得一见的圣殿装备给毁坏了。

“我的父亲收藏了很多刺客视为圣物的铠甲与武器，用类似的机关锁藏在家里的地下密室，我也只见过寥寥几次。马西亚夫的白袍，君士但丁堡的勾状袖箭，还有意大利的长剑……”

谢伊见过阿基里斯地窖里的收藏，年轻时他也曾经不止一次幻想过那些古老的衣服穿在自己身上的模样：“它们一定很漂亮。”男人由衷地说道。

“是啊，非常漂亮。”海尔森低声说，犹如海波冲刷冰层的喃喃细语，他伸手抚去存放铠甲架子上的厚雪，化水冻结成光滑的冰壳，用力一压就碎，露出已经磨损的雕刻：折了腿的战马、拿着弯刀的人物像、漂浮的圆球。海尔森的鼻息间喷着一团团的白气，寒冷的风将红色的发带吹起，灰色眸子在眼睑下闪耀光泽。“把它留在这里也未尝不可。”

“我以为您喜欢它。”

“我当然喜欢它。”向来被誉为眼光高的大团长回答，“但是铠甲的价值与我们将要进行的行动相比，不过是无足轻重的东西罢了。”他说完，没有看谢伊，沿着来时的险路退回莫琳根号。


	4. Chapter 4

谢伊满怀信心地与大团长一起踏上了北极的冻土，信念压在他的肩头，沉甸甸的。他要打破海地与里斯本的噩梦，阻止刺客接下来的行动。

在极地发生的事无需再多加赘述，谢伊再次回到莫琳根号上丝毫没有感受胜利的喜悦，却只剩下疲惫。

谢伊把莫琳根号交给吉斯特驾驶，自己则倚靠在船尾的围栏边远眺茫茫冰原，阿基里斯佝偻的身影变成了黑色模糊的小点，谢伊突然又想起了倒在血泊里的连恩。从对方的血液里升腾起白色的雾气，被北极的风一刮，顷刻间就凉了透彻。谢伊摊开手看了看自己的手套，深色的皮面也看不出粘上过什么东西，凑到鼻子下，只有雪散发出来的寒冷气味。雪真的有味道吗，谢伊想，若是没有为什么他感觉自己鼻梁被刺激地一阵阵发酸。男人用手捂住鼻子和嘴巴，黑漆漆的视线茫然又恍惚。

不远处一块不小的冰岩从斜坡上滑落，声音很响，轰隆轰隆如夏夜的闷雷，无数的雪粉被炸起，又扬成一条飘逸的白色绸布。冰岩直直坠落进大海，形成碗口状的巨大凹陷，激起一个又一个涟漪。涟漪不断的朝周围扩散，有些朝着陆地边缘，有些则奔向船只。

一场坠落与一场动荡。冰岩若有意识，可能觉得自己所做了一件影响深远的壮举，只不过当涟漪消失，冰雪融化，海面将不会有任何变化。

先行者遗迹的寻找工作已经接近尾声，谢伊却突然感觉到自己没有了方向——正在这时有人朝自己走来。

“在这儿发呆也不怕得风寒？”

我想一个人呆着。在听清来人是谁后，话到嘴边又变成了：我马上回去。

“就在这儿吧。我有话对你说。”

海尔森想说什么谢伊心里和明镜一样，无外乎是对刺客残党的肃清。从结果来看，这项任务最后是落在吉斯特头上。只听海尔森说：“我想要那个先行者之匣。”随后又补充道，“你将会为圣殿骑士团找到，也会为我找到。”海尔森说这份寻找需要谢伊毕生的时间，谢伊却对这份时效为永恒的任务无动于衷，只是点了点头。他的回应出乎海尔森意料，不过大团长也并不想深究。

接下来没有人说话，吹了良久的寒风后，海尔森有些受不了准备起身回船舱时，谢伊突然开口：“教团是正确的。”说完，他又确认般地重复了一遍。

海尔森停下脚步：“的确，在这件事上教团是正确的。”他接过话题，用只有两人能听见的声音对谢伊继续说道，“但万事总会有特例。”

“若是我遇见了‘特例’该怎么做？”

“为什么你总喜欢问我一些明明已经有了答案的问题？”海尔森睨了谢伊一眼，背过身朝船长室走，“‘特例’不是在加入圣殿骑士前你已经遇见过了？

“做你认为正确的事情，维持组织的原则以及你自己的立场。愿洞察之父指引你，寇马克阁下。”

 

※※※

 

他们在纽约分别。

海尔森与查尔斯·李汇合前往殖民地的庄园，谢伊在阿森纳堡稍作休整又踏上了没有目的地的旅行。

刺客组织虽然没有得到完全的瓦解，也落到元气大伤的境地，在接下来几年内应该没有能力再掀起什么大风浪来。谢伊终究还是太过年轻与心软，海尔森想，他们本该斩草除根，留下阿基里斯这个后患可不是什么让人愉快的事情。他对他还有些埋怨，却并不影响两人之间的秘密联系，谢伊的纸片还是从世界各地一张张地飞到他身边。

海尔森仔细阅读完谢伊寄来的账本副本后将它们丢进壁炉里销毁——门罗曾经教会谢伊治理的体系，海尔森接过了门罗的接力棒教会谢伊去运用——账目清晰，撇开对方现在开拓的海上贸易，光是各个地区上缴的税金也足够撑起大半个纽约的圣殿活动了。谢伊沿用了海尔森制作的基础账簿并加以改进，他现在不缺钱，从供养船队到开展搜寻活动都不需要海尔森拨款，对两方来说都是一件好事。

这样看来，谢伊完全有资格成为海尔森的左膀右臂，一起在波士顿开展的新工作，他几乎是由他一手培养起来的。就连李也很奇怪，为什么大团长从未找过寇马克，甚至对方好几次没有出席每年圣殿例会也不闻不问。似乎寇马克是一个游离在教团边缘的人一样。

所以当莫琳根的红帆狼首出现在波士顿的时候，查尔斯·李非常意外，并迅速将此事报告给了大团长。海尔森只是点点头，继续安排着工作任务，甚至没有一丁点要见谢伊的意思。李按捺不住好奇去询问海尔森原因时，大团长微笑着警告查尔斯他已经逾权了。

 

※※※

 

海尔森听见钥匙插入锁孔的金属声，随着锁芯的转动，门的绞片发出吱呀吱呀的响动：“你准备在波士顿呆多久？”

“老样子，一周左右。给大家放个假，顺便把莫琳根上的货卸了。”来人一边说着，一边解开围在脸上的面罩，“您今天对李阁下说了什么？他对我的态度比以往还要差。”

海尔森不置可否地哼了一声：“太过好奇可不是什么好习惯。”

“是啊，毕竟听他啰嗦了半小时关于‘为什么不参加例常会议’的人不是您，还有零零碎碎一个多小时‘为什么擅自来波士顿没有报告’——”

“谢伊。”

被点了名的人停止了唠叨，长靴鞋底敲在地板上发出清脆的嘎吱声，他向坐在沙发上的大团长走来，略略倾身。男人身上混合着很多的气味，有弯弯曲曲小巷子里冒出来的烟尘、穿过遍布青草古老大教堂墓地的湿润泥土、尚未化雪冷杉、更多的则是停满帆船港口的水气。

海尔森眯起眼睛，视线里对面的家伙同样笑眼弯弯，他有些泄了气地索性由着对方搂着自己的腰从沙发上站起来。

谢伊的外衣和剑带掉在会客间里，一只皮靴被主人踢到了高脚凳下面，另一只随着男人来到卧房，不消一会儿也被甩到了墙边。

略年长的男人坐在床上解开自己背心的同时，饶有兴趣地看着谢伊在同衣物做斗争，很不给面子地笑了出来。被嘲笑的家伙嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，一边爬上床又揽上海尔森的膝弯，凑过来细密地吻他大腿内侧的皮肤。

这不是他们第一次做，自然也不可能是最后一次。每一次都如同初次那样，自然而然地发生了，甚至事后没有人去追问个中的缘由。

温热的嘴唇游走到腿根，舌尖划着湿润的银丝包裹着海尔森半勃的阴茎，黑发的同僚在自己双腿间起伏，喉间的震动使男人常年以严肃示人的面具豁开了一个缺口。手指插入对方的发丝。他低低地发出被情欲支配的吼声，缺口的皲裂在扩大，细细碎碎好似三月大湖裂开的冰面。海尔森不满地拉扯着对方的头发，谢伊自然明白这份稍纵即逝的暗示代表了什么意思，舌头卖力地卷着柱体，时不时用牙齿轻轻地刮骚着顶端敏感的地方。他感觉自己手下的躯体肌肉紧绷，很快带着腥味的白液射进自己的嘴里。

谢伊将精液吐在掌心里，沐浴在海尔森略显嫌弃的眼神里又眼巴巴地凑过去索吻，被对方毫不留情地推开。他也不在意，将精液抹在大团长私密的部位。在润滑的作用下，食指很快就滑了进去，湿热泥泞地包裹着侵入者。

房间里仅有的光源便是外头正在燃烧的壁炉与墙外那一盏微弱的壁灯。当第三根手指进入海尔森身体的时候，谢伊从男人湿润的目光中看见了暴雨天，欲求的乌云压低翻滚，这回船长阁下虽没有手握爱船的舵把，但还是显得信心十足。薄橙模糊的光亮打在海尔森曲起的膝弯上，投下的阴影里笼罩着道道早已结痂的伤口。谢伊手掌抚过哪些扭曲的突起，干渴的感觉从身体深处涌出，干燥地烧着他的腹部。他抽出手指，将自己的勃起顶在皱褶的穴口上，像神龛里的雕像一样虔诚地熨平周遭的阻碍，一寸寸地楔入对方的体内。海尔森的身体往后弓起，被单的皱褶因为他的动作被向后拉平，不过很快又在撞击中皱起，他伸手握住海尔森的上臂，发绳落在床上，如同一道干涸的血迹。

谢伊又凑了过来。海尔森的鬓角有几缕不甚明显的白发，它们微湿地黏在一起，在颌骨下面形成一道弯弯的弧度。谢伊的动作突然用力向上顶去。宽大的两手手掌抓住大团长的臀，轻轻分开一些后，狠狠揉捏下压。他的嘴唇终于贴到了海尔森的唇角。

这次，海尔森没有拒绝他。

他和他的吻，像是在进行某种喂食，杂乱无章，饥饿与渴求地碰撞，带着噪音以及无数说不清的暧昧。呻吟是他们的低语，肌肤碰撞的声响取代了爱慕的情话。

勾着男人后背的脚掌紧绷，脚趾蜷缩着。海尔森想说点什么，却又被谢伊的吻堵了个严丝合缝。攀住对方上臂的手指不断收紧，修长的手指在谢伊的皮肤留下鲜红的指痕。被掐住的男人似乎对痛感毫无感觉，只知道把一腔热忱渡给对方。他的身体热得发烫，全身的器官变成了正在律动不停的心脏，扑通扑通剧烈地跳动，如果停止将会迎来死亡一样。

在紧窒的包裹中，在一声轻到难以辨别的呜咽里，双人协奏曲进入了副歌部分。海面上漂泊的帆船被浪花拍打着，升入云端，鼻腔里尽呼吸着稀薄的空气。上帝的水晶宫殿闪着金光，你伸出手，即将触及之时又被狠狠地跌进地狱欢乐的漩涡。

 

※※※

 

“接下来准备去那里？”

“德坎维纳达，”谢伊嘴里蹦出一个海尔森并不熟悉的地名，“我要去那里找个东西。”

“你的首要任务应该是寻找先行者之盒。”

“做你认为正确的事情，维持组织的原则以及你自己的立场。这可是您的教导。”

海尔森眉头皱了皱，没有继续说下去。谢伊倒是一边哼起了歌一边看着船员们在港口将最后的补给物资送上莫琳根号。“愿洞察之父指引你，大团长。”

谢伊低声说完，便跳上船沿，在水手们的呼喊声中登上驾驶位，他转头朝双手抱胸站在岸边的海尔森点了点头。

莫琳根红色的风帆被大风吹地鼓起，船只迎着蓝色的海平线缓缓驶离。水手唱着的号子歌一直过了很久才被海风吹散。

 

1762年的秋天海尔森收到一份由谢伊寄来的包裹。

那是一个一人高的木箱，外头用防水的鲸鱼皮细心地包裹住。大团长费了好些劲才拆开木箱外的铁钉。箱子里面装着一件圣殿骑士的古铠甲，他认得这东西，当时保存在赛菲尔断船的船舱里。在盔甲肩膀处插着一张小纸片，上面只有寥寥数字： _献给您。_

在盔甲的左手下面还压着一个同样由鲸鱼皮做出的小包，海尔森将东西从包里拿出来就笑了。

一叠歌谱。

放在第一张的海尔森再熟悉不过，那是几年前那个夜晚，一时兴起得到的愚蠢玩意儿。在歌谱的背面，有人潦草地涂了一句话： _在所有的歌谱中大家最喜欢这首。我也是。_

海尔森拿着这叠歌谱走到壁炉前，他伸出手，又缩了回来。

他反问自己，为什么要迟疑？也许是因为谢伊过去绝对的忠诚与服从，也许是谢伊对骑士团无可替代的价值，也许是谢伊深色的眼睛和孩子气的举动。

也许只是谢伊爱自己而已。

最后男人摇摇头，有些无奈地将这首Drunken Sailor和其他低俗的玩意儿一起夹进自己的记事本里。

 

END

 


End file.
